babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Schafer
Jeffrey "Jeff" Schafer is Dawn's 10 year old younger brother, Jack Schafer's son, Carol Schafer's stepson, Sharon Spier's son, and Richard Spier's stepson. He is three years younger than Dawn. Jeff's favorite sport is soccer and he loves to make people laugh. He moved with his mom and sister to Stoneybrook when he was ten, but did not adjust to the move well. He got into trouble in school a lot and got into a few fights because he missed his dad. He finally chose to move back to California with his father. He wants to be a comedian when he is older. In Stoneybrook, his best friends are the Pike triplets, which are in a family of eight kids. His room tends to be on the messy side, or as he prefers to put it: organized chaos. His best friend in California is Rob, whom has has known since he was three years old. His other best friend in California is Mark. He loves his family. He often teases and argues with Dawn, but always get along. Jeff, unlike Dawn, was quick to accept Carol as his stepmother, but hates her sense of style. He loves his baby sister, Gracie, and helped name her. He is the only Schafer who loves junk food. The other family members are health food nuts. He convinced his parents on Halloween to sell candy instead of apples and raisins. He loves chocolate cake. He loves Disneyland, and his favorite place to go is Frontierland. He likes the Schafers' housekeeper, Mrs. Bruen, and was worried about her losing her job when his dad, Jack, married his new wife Carol. However, since Carol is also very messy, Mrs. Bruen now had more work to do! Gallery Book Covers Baby-Sitters Club 9 The Ghost at Dawns House cover.jpg|Book #9 The Ghost at Dawn's House Baby-Sitters Club 23 Dawn on the Coast cover.jpg|Book #23 Dawn on the Coast. Baby-Sitters Club 30 Mary Anne and the Great Romance cover.jpg|Book #30 Mary Anne and the Great Romance Baby-Sitters Club 31 Dawns Wicked Stepsister cover.jpg|Book #31 Dawn's Wicked Stepsister. Baby-Sitters Club 64 Dawns Family Feud cover.jpg|Book #64 Dawn's Family Feud. Super Special 12 Here Come the Bridesmaids cover.jpg|Super Special #12 Here Come the Bridesmaids! Baby-Sitters Club 98 Dawn and Too Many Sitters cover stock image.jpg|#98 Super Special 4 Baby-Sitters' Island Adventure cover stock image.jpg|Super Special #4 Interior Illustrations Dawn 3 years old with parents and baby brother.jpg|With his family as a newborn baby. Granny Pop-Pop 50th wedding anniversary.jpg|At his grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary Jack Carol wedding Dawn Jeff SS12jpg.jpg|Jack Schafer and Carol Schafer exchange vows while Dawn and Jeff look on. Dawn Jeff Sharon SS12.jpg|Dawn and Jeff greet their mother Sharon Spier back in Stoneybrook. Mary Anne Spier Dawn Schafer Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|The Spier/Schafer family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. Secret Santa Dawn Jeff postcard front.jpg|Dawn and Jeff on the front of Dawn's postcard, from The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:California Diaries characters Category:The Schafers Category:SES students Category:Vista students Category:BSC charges Category:Kids Category:Preteens